A Night of Engagements
by scorpiusrose
Summary: "How about we go bar hopping, and pretend to get engaged for free booze?" It sounded like a good idea at first, until they got a little too drunk and things just got a little too real. Belated Valentine's Day Oneshot


**A/N:** I know Valentine's Day was so 2 or 3 days ago, depending on when I upload this, but I saw this prompt and I knew I had to write something!

* * *

 _Go bar hopping on Valentine's Day and fake a proposal in each place so people buy us drinks all night and we get drunk for free_

"Rose Weasley, the love of my life, the light to my darkness. I knew you were the one for me ever since I laid eyes on you ten years ago. Oh Rosie, my sweetest Rosie, would you make me the happiest man alive by being my wife?"

He held a hand over his heart and bent down on one knee, producing a shiny ring from his pocket. It was an intricate heirloom dating back to the eleventh century, with emeralds and diamonds, and even more priceless, the Malfoy crest.

The ring was ridiculously expensive, but it was all worth it, because it's not everyday that you get engaged. That is, if the entire situation was even real.

"Oh, Scorpius, my darling! Of course!" Rose exclaimed, jumping up and down, with a level of enthusiasm that can only be explained by inebriety.

The room exploded into applause and rowdy cheers as he slowly got up, albeit on shaky feet. Others would have blamed it on the nerves, but he knew it was all because of the copious amount of alcohol he had already consumed, given that it was well past two in the morning.

After four hours of bar hopping and five increasingly dramatic marriage proposals, they had managed to score some serious liquor to celebrate their engagement(s). He blamed it on the alcohol that the equally drunk crowd couldn't see past their obvious acts.

 _5 days ago_

 _"So, what're your plans this Friday?" She turned her head to face him as they lied down on her sofa bed, with the television playing quietly in the background._

 _"What? You mean Valentine's Day?"_

 _"Don't mention that word, there's a reason why I said Friday"_

 _"Rose, don't you think you're being a little over-cynical? I know you think it's a huge cliché and a complete waste of money, but saying the word isn't going to give you an allergic reaction"_

 _"I beg to differ… It infuriates me, I just don't see the point of wasting excessive amounts of money buying things that you can get for a fraction of the price on any other day. It's like every establishment is using this as an excuse to rip you off. AND it's not even a proper holiday!"_

 _"Right, about those plans then, you know I'm sans girlfriend at the moment and I'm never one to really celebrate the day anyway. But I'm assuming from your question that you have something planned for us? Drink our night away at my place, maybe?"_

 _"Maybe, but I was thinking more on the lines of actually going out for those drinks."_

 _"Do my ears deceive me, or does Rose Weasley actually want to go out on Valentine's Day? You do mean out to the public, right?"_

 _Rose rolled her eyes, "Obviously"_

 _"What about that speech on how every establishment is essentially a rip off on V-Day?"_

 _"Well that's the thing. Your genius best friend has come up with a solution, and it'll be a fun one too. Think of it as a game."_

 _"A game? You've got me intrigued. It's been a long time since we've done anything crazy"_

 _"Well, get this. How about we go bar hopping, and pretend to get engaged for free booze?"_

 _"Are you serious? You can't be serious"_

 _"Oh come on, Scorp, it'll be fun, I promise! We're young, we're single and if we're going to do anything crazy, this is our last chance! Besides, there's no other person in this entire world who would be down to join me in this, and plus, there's no other person that I would want to do this with either."_

 _"_ _Aww, that makes me feel extra special," Scorpius said, half-sarcastically, even though his heart soared at her proclamation._ Stop it, _he told himself,_ she's your best friend, don't overthink this.

 _"So are you down?"_

 _"You're forgetting one thing: you're Rose Weasley and I'm Scorpius Malfoy, and you know that if we get fake engaged, the entire wizarding world is going to freak out"_

 _"Hence muggle bars, obviously. I've got a list of the popular ones that are within walking distance of each other"_

 _"You've really thought this through, haven't you?"_

 _"I'm always prepared. Now, I can't wait to be fake-engaged to you, lover boy"_

So here they were, at their fifth and final bar, downing the two shots that the bar had given them. They were well into their eighth shot of the night, and things were starting to get a little hazy.

* * *

The sun peered through the curtains as Rose struggled to open one eye (the other one was adamantly sealed shut). She could feel the hangover coming in stronger than ever, and she was glad that she had the weekend to recuperate.

She felt a little hot, which was strange given that it was still mid-February, and she was absolutely sure that her drunk-arse self wouldn't have been able to cast a warming charm. The heat radiated from her right side, but she was too lazy to move her head.

Her question was answered as a body shifted beside her and pressed onto her body, emanating even more heat.

 _Hang on a minute,_ she thought, _hang on a fucking minute._

She was naked.

Her eyes shot open, as she sat up, giving herself a minor whiplash and looked around. The blankets pooled at her waist, and revealed an equally naked best friend beside her.

"Oh fuck," she muttered, "Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh shit no, fuck oh fuck"

"Stop with the whinging," his voice was deep and heavy with sleep, which she found extremely attractive.

"Scorpius, wake up," Rose whacked him on the shoulder, but it was clear he had no intention of opening his eyes, "I swear to Merlin," she had no choice but to use her ultimate tactic. Tickles.

"Ow, ha, oh, woman, stop it," Scorpius struggled to fight her fingers, and ended up grabbing her wrist and pulling her on top of him to restrain further movement.

Need she remind herself that they were both naked as the day they were born?

"Woah," Scorpius opened his eyes at the feeling of skin to skin contact, "I did not expect that"

"We had sex, Scorp, and the only thing you have to say is 'Woah'?"

"You should take it as a compliment, love. Usually, 'Woah' would indicate a positive reaction, in which I'm sure it was, so how about we go for round two?"

"Arghh," Rose flung herself out of his hold, and scrambled out of the bed. She would be kidding herself if she said that she never thought about having sex with him, and really, can you blame her? Six foot tall platinum blonde, with grey eyes, and a charming and witty personality, albeit a little annoying at times, he was a catch and she would be blind not to notice. However, she did not expect that her little crush on her best friend would escalate into drunk sex, as she had always hoped that it would be a little bit more romantic than that.

This was about the least romantic situation they could get themselves into.

She quickly put on a shirt for modesty, which just so happened to be his, and started pacing around the room.

Then, a piece of paper caught her eye on the bedside table.

 _This is to certify that Rose Ginevra Weasley and Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy were united in marriage on this day, the fifteenth of February in the year 2027._

Shit.

* * *

After a full-blown freak out, consequently revealing to him the source of her anguish, they both sat down, fully clothed this time, on the bed.

"Well, we fucked up," Scorpius tried to lighten the atmosphere, as he pushed his hair back, smirking ever so slightly as he noticed how Rose was biting her lips at the motion.

"My parents are going to kill me," Rose cried, "Oh my Merlin, YOUR parents are going to kill me"

"If it's any consolation, I'm sure they would all try to kill me first. I'm usually the bad influence, afterall. But no worries, Rosie, I wouldn't hold it against you. If there was a person I had to die for, it would be you"

Rose ignored her heart fluttering at an alarming rate, "How are you so calm after all this?"

"Because love, there are worse people to be married to. In fact, I'm glad it was you that I got to experience this with. How many people can claim that they've married their best friend, and much less, Rose Weasley?"

"I was really hoping just one, actually," she murmured quickly.

"Besides, I- never mind," Scorpius started.

"No, say it"

"Nah, it's stupid"

"Trust me, Scorp, right now there's nothing that can shock me anymore"

"I don't know, I guess I'm calm because I kind of always expected it to happen in the future, I mean, minus the drunk part of course. Sure, this isn't the most ideal circumstance, I mean we're only twenty-one and we've yet to go on a proper date, but we've been dancing around each other for years and I know you feel it too, at least a little. It's just a matter of when for me, really"

"Why didn't you say something before?"

"You're my best friend, Rose, and you always have been, but you and your cynical thoughts on love are bloody terrifying. I figured that if I told you all this before you were ready, you would've probably laughed in my face and honestly, even I can't take that kind of rejection"

"Maybe I was just being cynical because I thought the guy I fancied didn't fancy me back"

Scorpius smirked, happy at the direction that this conversation was heading towards.

"In that case," he got down to one knee, imitating their fake engagements the night before, "Rose Weasley, my beam of sunshine, my partner in crime, would you make me the happiest man on earth by going out with me?"

"Only if we get divorced first, I refuse to be married before we've even gone on a single date," Rose replied light heartedly.

"Then we better start filing the papers, love. Just so you know, there will only be one guy who can claim to have married Rose Weasley, because I'm sure as hell not letting you go now"

"I look forward to us getting remarried one day"

"Me too, I promise, one day"

* * *

One day came sooner than anyone would've thought, as three years later, Scorpius got down on one knee for a final time.

* * *

 **(A/N):** Hope you guys all enjoyed that little piece of V-day fluff and that you all had a wonderful day yourselves! Please remember to leave a review before you favourite as it would mean a huge deal to me x

(Sidenote: I've already started writing the last chapter of New Rules, but got momentarily distracted by this)


End file.
